Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is a kind of flat panel display that is widely used. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels having field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. In the liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and an image is displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light by determining the direction of liquid crystal molecules.
Among the LCDs, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD aligns LC molecules such that their long axes are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field. The VA mode LCD has a high contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle.
In the VA mode liquid crystal display, to obtain the wide viewing angle, each pixel includes a plurality of domains in which the alignment directions of the liquid crystal molecules are pretilted different to each other.
When a misalignment of two substrates of the liquid crystal display including the plurality of domains is generated, the misalignment of the liquid crystal molecules is generated at the domain boundary, and the misalignment causes a display quality deterioration of the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.